


Bunny Exchange

by SuperCrazyTXTFangirl (SuperCrazyCrazyFangirl)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Choi Soobin, Bottom Kang Taehyun, But only a bit, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dominant Kang Taehyun, Dominant Kim Seokjin | Jin, Edgeplay, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Exhibitionism, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Kang Taehyun, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Shy Choi Soobin, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Spit As Lube, Submissive Bottom Choi Soobin, Submissive Choi Soobin, Submissive Jeon Jungkook, Submissive Top Jeon Jungkook, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Tears, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Workplace Sex, bit - Freeform, but at the same time, soft, switch Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCrazyCrazyFangirl/pseuds/SuperCrazyTXTFangirl
Summary: When Taehyun thought about his boyfriend Soobin fucking him in their recording room, he got heated at the possibility of getting caught.When they are caught, though, it gets even better.A. K. A. Taehyun and Seokjin exchange partners for a while.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Choi Soobin/Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kang Taehyun & Jeon Jungkook, Kang Taehyun/Jeon Jungkook
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	Bunny Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was inspired by an amazing person with many incredible ideas.. Thank you, Umi, for being writer who inspires other people with your work.. 🥺🥺💖💓💝💞 I hope you'll like it, I like to believe I paid you a little hidden tribute in this fic..
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy.. I hope I haven't made many mistakes this time around, and if you happen to find some, please let me know, so I correct them.. 👉👈 English is not my first language and I'm a long way from mastering it..

It was almost too easy for Taehyun to convince his older boyfriend to visit him in their agency. He just mentioned he missed him and Soobin was already leaving their dorm. Taehyun chuckled when his lover arrived, Taehyun's favourite drink, banana milk, in his hand. The taller greeted him with a loving kiss on a forehead. The younger boy eyed his boyfriend hungrily, already feeling his lower region throb with want.

'Binnie, come with me please.' The older flashed Taehyun dimpled smile before taking his hand, letting himself be tagged along.

'He's like an overgrown bunny,' thought Taehyun as he led Soobin into the room where they practised their vocals. Soobin sat down in chair and Taehyun didn't hesitate before plopping himself into the older's lap. Soobin blushed and gave Taehyun his beverage. The younger thanked him by giving his cheek light peck.

He smirked when he spilt some on purpose, letting it drop down his chin. He locked eyes with the older as he licked it. He felt Soobin trying to adjust his position, clearly the sight already affecting him. Taehyun felt power rush, seeing his boyfriend bothered by such a trivial thing. He turned around, milk finished and bottle gone, straddling the taller's lap properly. He could feel the hardening cock underneath him, and he showed Soobin an innocent smile.

'Binnie, what is this? Are you that excited already?' Soobin whined in response when Taehyun sneaked one hand onto his groin and cupped his bulge harshly. Enjoying the way his boyfriend started squirming, Taehyun applied more pressure, feeling the flesh throb and harden underneath the fabric.

'Tae, Tae, please, please...' Soobin couldn't form a coherent sentence, his hips mindlessly thrusting up into Taehyun's warm hand. In retaliation, Taehyun slapped his thigh.

'What do you think you're doing, Binnie? Who allowed you to move?' The older looked at him with pleading eyes, already glazed over with lust. Taehyun couldn't help himself but coo at the adorable sight. Soobin already looked wrecked, and they haven't even started yet.

'Poor bunny, you can't control yourself when you feel this good, hm? Should I take care of you?' Soobin nodded eagerly, eyes shining with hope. Taehyun left his lap, stripping himself, ignoring Soobin's scared cries. He instead sent him with a stone-cold gaze.

'I won't take your clothes off, silly bunny. Either you do it, or you can leave now.' The older shivered but hesitated, and Taehyun quickly checked what's wrong.

'So-so-somebody could co-come in, Tae,' whispered Soobin with shaking voice. Taehyun smiled at him, his hands cupping the taller's cheeks.

'And that's a bad thing? You don't want people to see you being a good bunny for me?' The older quickly nodded and proceeded to strip eventually. Soobin tried to cover his throbbing erection, but the act spurred Taehyun into an action. He sat back on his boyfriend's lap, their naked arousals rubbing together. Soobin soon started rutting against his smaller lover, impatient in his movements. The red-haired boy quickly grasped his weeping dick, his command clear in the silent room.

Soon, even Tae got bothered, and he quickly pulled a plug out of himself, before lowering himself on Soobin's waiting cock. Tae muffled his groan by biting the blue-haired boy's shoulder, adding more marks to already colourful skin. Taehyun gave himself time to accommodate the length inside him before he started riding the cock. He felt a pair of hands wrapping around his waist, not directing his pace, just resting there and holding on.

'So good, Binnie, sitting back like a good bunny and letting me use your big dick as a toy.' Taehyun gripped Soobin's shoulders for leverage, leaving more marks.

Unbeknownst to the pair, somebody was listening to them behind the door, contemplating whether to leave or enter the room. It didn't take the intruders long to decide, and after hearing a litany of moans coming out, the two men silently agreed to go inside.

The unlocking of the door shook Taehyun out of his daze. He cursed silently and tried to get up, but Soobin gripped his waist in a silent plea. After looking into Soobin's distant eyes, Taehyun smiled gently before kissing his boyfriend.

'Such a good bunny for me, aren't you, Binnie? Making me feel so good, do you like that?' His answers are a series of enthusiastic nods. He almost forgot about the intrusion before another voice spoke up behind his back.

'Oh, I see. Taehyunnie also has a little bunny, see Kookie?' Both boys froze in a shock after hearing the familiar voice. Soobin made a move to stop, but the voice spoke up again.

'Oh, no need to stop on our behalf. We'll stay and watch if you don't mind.' Taehyun started moving again, startling Soobin out of his shock. The taller moaned, hiding his head into a crook of his boyfriend's neck. Taehyun pulled him away by his hair, reminding him not to silence himself.

'Jin-hyung...' The whiny tone of his favourite svnbaenim got the red-headed boy more riled up, bringing more power to his movements.

'Kookie, stop talking and watch. It's your punishments for misbehaving.' Taehyun felt the fire in his belly growing when he watched his favourite idol shrinking under the command. In a second, he came up with an idea.

'Seokjin-hyung, what do you say if I helped to punish Jungkook-hyung.' He stopped riding his hyung and made eye contact with the eldest man in the room.

'And what's in it for me?' The harsh tone didn't fool Taehyun, who clearly saw an amused glint in Jin's eyes and a satisfied smirk on his lips. Still, Taehyun gave him what he wanted to hear.

'Well, you get to watch, and I'm sure my Soobinnie will be more than thrilled to spend some time with you, considering his crush on you.' The blue-haired boy let out a loud squeak when he heard this, cumming inside his boyfriend. Jungkook watched in awe, feeling his pants tighten around his hardening crotch.

'Ah, Binnie, didn't we talk about this? I'm disappointed. I expected better of you, bunny.' Soobin's eyes filled out with tears when Taehyun lifted himself.

'Don't worry, Jin-hyung, he can get hard very quickly again.' The red-haired boy flashed a reassuring smile to the eldest boy, who smiled in response before frowning and turning to his own boyfriend.

'Kook, join little Binnie.' His cold tone surprised even Taehyun who watches the smaller of duo shrinking even more before quickly stripping himself of his clothes. Taehyun had to bite back a groan when his eyes fell to nipple clams connected with a chain adorning Jungkook's chest. He watched it bounce when the man slowly walked over to his boyfriend.

'Taehyun, want to join me here?' The boy in question looked over to Seokjin who sat on one of the unoccupied chairs, his hand palming his bulge through his pants. Shrugging, Taehyun joined him and carefully observed what their boyfriends were up to.

His breath hitched when he saw them sloppily making out, saliva dripping down their chins, hands travelling across their bodies. He loved all the tiny moans, soft groans and whiny mewls coming from the boys who were laying on a ground.

He always admired Jungkook the most, but after seeing him fully exposed, his admiration only grew. Seeing his tiny waist, muscled chest and abdomen, his enormous thighs and  _ god,  _ that ass. He wanted so badly to relieve himself but knew his wait would be worth the wait.

'Kook, be dear and start preparing Binnie? He needs to be ready.' Jungkook didn't hesitate before he rolled on top of the younger boy, who spread his legs as far as he could to accommodate him. Jungkook smiled shyly before trailing his lips along Soobin's whole body, making the younger boy aroused again. It didn't take long before the older reached Soobin's entrance. The two of them locked eyes before smiling shyly, a slight blush spreading on their cheeks. Jungkook soon dropped his head to lick at the blue-haired boy's rim, making him moan in ecstasy. The older boy didn't take long before he started tongue-fucking his hole. Both boys were obviously enjoying themselves, their arousal evidence enough.

Soon Jungkook started carefully adding his tattooed fingers next to his tongue too. He made sure not to rush the younger boy, slowly pushing his hand deeper and scissoring him gently, savouring the whole experience. Taehyun chuckled when he noticed the two boys holding their hands. He watched their grip tightened when Jungkook's fingers hit his prostate. His high-pitched moans made Taehyun so bothered, he couldn't help but touch his weeping erection too. He sighed in pleasure and gently rubbed himself before Jungkook spoke.

'Can Koo prepare himself too?' Seokjin looked at his boyfriend with a condescending smile the younger didn't seem to decipher. His eyes still full of hope, while his fingers never ceased to thrust into Soobin. However, Taehyun caught the message and decided to deliver the blow himself.

'Oh, baby, nobody's fucking you today. You will fuck me.' Jungkook's already big eyes widened even more after hearing Taehyun's statement. He started breathing faster until Soobin reached out to him, pulling him up until he could start gently nipping on his earlobes, tugging on various piercings there, successfully distracting the older.

It didn't take long before Jungkook crumbled under Soobin's ministrations. He leaned and started pecking the younger all over his face, making the taller boy giggle softly.

'I think that's enough, boys. Don't you agree, Taehyun?' Oh boy, never in his life had Taehyun nodded so fast.

'But Koo wanna play with Binnie more,' whined Jungkook, eyes locking onto his boyfriend who levelled him with a firm gaze. The younger reluctantly parted with Soobin and kneeled, keeping his eyes on the ground. The blue-haired boy followed his example, surprising Taehyun since he never demanded he did something like that.

'What a good boy, little Binnie. Kook could learn from you, he's always acting like the biggest brat. Now, tell me, pretty bunny, what do you want to do?' Seokjin walks closer to Soobin, cupping his chin in a firm, yet reassuring hold, letting the younger relax and submit to his touch easily.

'Want hyung to fuck me? Please?' His hooded eyes looked into Seokjin's who leant in and pecked his lips. He then turned to Taehyun with a quite serious look in his eyes.

'Kook's safeword is 'math'. He also uses colours, but he tends to be shy and doesn't speak loudly, so listen carefully.' Taehyun nodded as he processed the information to prevent anything harmful from happening.

'Soobin's safe word is 'mask'. He cries pretty quickly, but he usually speaks up when he's uncomfortable. When he does not, he clenches his fists as a sign of discomfort.' Seokjin made a noise of acknowledgement before his attention shifted back to the kneeling boy before him.

Taehyun turned to the shivering man before him. After the latter reassured him, that everything is okay, Taehyun laid himself on the carpet, beckoning the older man between his spread legs. He didn't need any more encouragement before he did so. Taehyun smirked and pulled him closer by his chain.

'Do me a favour and fuck me good, Koo.' Jungkook nodded before lining his heavy cock between Taehyun's cheeks, sliding in almost immediately, the insides still wet and gaping from before. When the older bottomed out, he let out a loud moan, which was accompanied by a similar one next to the duo. Both boys snapped their head towards the sound, and this time not even Taehyun could hold back his noise of pleasure when he felt Jungkook throb in him at sight presented.

Seokjin was already naked, his thick length stretching Soobin's rim wide when he pulled out and started jack-hammering into the boy underneath him. Taehyun could see Soobin's hands shaking when he tried to hold his weight up. Seokjin was gripping his hips tightly, anchoring himself.

Taehyun looked back to his current partner, and no, that wouldn't do it. He pulled the chain again, pulling up a startled moan from the older. Taehyun locked his legs around Jungkook's tiny waist and urged him to start moving. He obeys immediately, setting up a moderate space, occasionally hitting his prostate, but that wasn't enough.

'Faster, Koo, or are you so stupid you can't even satisfy me? Do I have to do all the work and ride you too?' Jungkook shook his head and picked up his pace sloppily. Taehyun threw his head back, finally getting the pleasure he desired.

The room was filled with filthy sounds of sex, skin slapping skin, loud moans, low growls and sobbing sounds from both submissive males. Soobin's hand gave up, and now he laid with his face on the floor, letting himself be moved by the sheer power of Seokjin's brutal thrust. He already came once, but his cock was hard again, dripping precum on the floor, making a mess. Taehyun looked at Jungkook, who seemed to be on the verge of cumming already.

'No cumming before me, Koo, understand?' The boy whined in protest, but when Taehyun tugged on his clamps, he quickly shut up and continued to fuck him. Taehyun watched his reddened cheeks and pretty nipples that must've been sore after all the abuse they went through. He made a split-second decision and took the clamp off, quickly replacing them with his mouth. He was immediately rewarded with a loud scream above him, making him smirk and bite on the pink bud.

He felt Jungkook's pace stuttering when he applied pressure to the nipples, but that didn't stop him. He could feel the edge nearby, he was just holding off to mess with Jungkook more. He suckled on the buds hungrily, sure marks will bloom. He repeatedly switched from one to other, until he was satisfied. He then latched on the older's neck, marking him there too.

Next to them, Seokjin's muscled form shone with sweat as he pistoned his hips against the crying boy. He groaned at the tight heat enveloping his dick perfectly. He sneaked his hand to jack Soobin off, to feel him tighten around him before he climaxed.

'Such a pretty little boy, Binnie. Letting hyung use your hole like a good boy. You're taking it like a champ.' Soobin's answer was only whining. All four boys steadily climbed higher, none willing to be first to come. Moans and scream got louder, and skin slapping sounds intensified. In the end, Soobin couldn't handle the pleasure, letting go and with that, Seokjin spilt deep into his ass, filling him with his thick cum until it started spilling out.

Seeing his boyfriend getting completely railed did wonder to Taehyun's libido, who stopped holding back and quickly start to jerk himself off until he came all across his stomach. Jungkook still kept going, waiting for permission. Taehyun dipped his fingers in his own cum, scooping a bit before feeding it to the older who started sucking his fingers eagerly. That earned him permission to come too, and the poor baby already exhausted from delay collapsed on top of Taehyun. 

The red-haired boy chuckled before he pulled him off himself, letting him lay on the ground next to Soobin, who seemed to be sleeping under the blanket Seokjin covered him with. Taehyun stood up with shaky legs, cum sliding down his thighs and put his plug back into his hole, making sure no more semen left him.

He sat back on a chair and looked at the boys on the floor. Jungkook shifted until he could slip under Soobin's blanket, effectively cuddling the younger male, who slipped a hand around his waist, spooning him. Taehyun wanted to always remember this beautiful sight, and luckily Seokjin thought the same since the sound of camera shutter was soon heard. Taehyun smirked, promising himself to demand the photo later on.

'Well, I certainly enjoyed that more than I thought I would.' Taehyun murmured, the older boy agreeing.

'So, do you and Soobin want to join us anytime soon again?'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic like that, that I've written.. 👉👈 Let me know what you think, every comment is appreciated.. 😊  
> The ending is a bit rushed but I couldn't' think about anything better..


End file.
